Protecting You Till End of Time
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Oliver tries to cook breakfast for Felicity when he is attacked


Oliver was an early riser. He always rose early since the island. Sleep has become something of a boon to him. His sleep used to be riddles with nightmares and his own guilt at people he failed. If he was lucky, he would get dreamless sleep for at least a couple of hours. Lately, he has been sleeping like dead with no thoughts running through his head until the sun comes up.

Since he left Starling City with Felicity, he was truly happy. He was at peace with himself. He did not know what the future holds for him but he knows whatever future he has, there always will be a sunshine blonde (I dye it actually, Oliver) by his side. He knows he owes much of his peace of mind to Felicity, his pillar of strength through it. She never asked for details of his nightmare but just held him at night tightly (Eat icecream Oliver. God could not be there for everyone to console them. That is why he made icecream) and healed him slowly.

Oliver woke early today because of the sunshine through Felicity's childhood bedroom. Sunlight was harsher in Las Vegas than in Starling City. Through their road trip they ended up visiting Donna (Mom you are embarrasing me. Yes Mom, I told Oliver I love him. Yes mom I am happy).

Donna was so happy to see them both together. Donna besides being a cocktail waitress also painted, who knew. There were paintaings she did on the wall. "I like all your work Donna but I am in love with your masterpiece perfection." Donna's laugh made it all worth when Felicity threatened to post a picture of him drooling into his pillow that she took in Instagram (I will do it Oliver, I am not joking, so help me god). She was blushing and Oliver from first-hand experience knows how far down the blush extends.

He wanted to do something nice for the woman who has opened her home to him with absolutely no questions. With the thought of how hard can cooking a breakfast be, he set out to cook. "Thank god, Donna was not a health nut" that was his thought as he was rummaging through the fridge. There were eggs, milk and fruits. He had seen Raisa cook breakfast. "It didn't look hard at all." He took all the ingredients and left it on the counter.

He knows how much Felicity loves pancakes. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, easy peasy. With absolute confidence, he put the pancake flour in a bowl and added milk to it and took a whip to whisk it. "Poof" was all he heard before he was covered in flour all over the face and his chest. (A girl could eat a sundae off you Oliver, maybe I will even add some honey to it). His felicity voice in the head often gives him useful comments in Felicity's tone. He wanted to have the breakfast ready by the time Donna gets ready for work.

The flour was not only on his face but also on the floor, on the counter and everywhere he could lay his eyes on. Without a second thought, he add more flor in the basin and milk and started to whisk it slowly. It was lumpy. He has never seen pancake batter in his life. "Oh Raisa! If only you could see me now." In many ways, he always wanted her approval more than he ever wanted his mother's. She left when he ran away from Starling after the Galdes fell.

Wiping his eyes, head bowed "you would have loved Felicity Raisa. She is everything that is good and pure for me." Raisa was another one he had failed, maybe once she woke up Felicity can find Raisa for him. Just the thought of Felicity raised his spirits and he went about to make an omlette. Heating the pan and he poured the oil to cook for a small town in it. Whistling under his breath, he broke the eggs and put them all in a bowl. Now all he had to figure was how to get the shells out of the egg mixture. He was so in deep in thought contemplating how to go about it when someone jumped at him with sharp knives and even got him on the face.

All his reflex kicked in and he kicked his attacker with no thought in mind and they went flying and straight into the egg bowl. "Who the hell fight with nails that long, they are the worst liability?" "Felicity, Run" was the first thing that came to his mind. Whatever danger there was he wanted Felicity and Donna out of the house. Donna came running with a metal pipe and Felicity with a baseball bat in her hand terrified.

He looked around for his attacker and there was none. He even checked the windows but there was no sign of his attacker and that is when the giggles started to happen. Felicity was on the phone taking video of him and Donna was laughing. Did they not understand they are in danger? Did they not understand they are being attacked?

Felicty sauntered towards him and caught his face between her hands and gently turned him towards the counter. There he was his attacker, swimming in the egg bowl and almost drowning in the eggs. There was a pitiful meow coming from the egg bowl from the smallest kitten he has ever met. He scratched the back of his head abashed. He attacked a poor little kitten whi Donna is now cooing over.

"Oliver meet Khaleesi. It is our neighborhood cat, very friendly, just loves to jump on anyone and cuddle." Oliver just kicked a cat that wanted to cuddle. "Oh baby! were you cooking for me?" was Felicity in his teasing tone and bought the cat over when it promptly decided to swipe his face with egg. See if he ever did anything nice for her again.


End file.
